


Hankvin Week 2018

by ultrakinda_love



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Bad Sexting, Drunk Gavin Reed, Gavin is a little shit, In Public, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Office Sex, Sleepy Boys, Vampire Gavin Reed, could be worse actually, drunk, expected amount of swearing, features my bad writing, food mentioned do they ever eat?, gavin has anxiety because i love to self project, gavin hot and bothered, hank is a sweetheart, hank is fuckboy-ish, hank likes gavin's teeth, kept awake by stupid thoughts, nervous awkward boys, no beta reader we die like men, nothing too risky, so is gavin kinda, they sad, thigh riding, two boyfriends and their cute pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrakinda_love/pseuds/ultrakinda_love
Summary: Collection of works for Hankvin Week, imported from my Tumblr blog @ultrakinda-love.Chapters:1: Day 1-First Kiss2: Day 3-At Work (NSFW)3: Day 5-Sleepy4: Day 6-Paranormal AU (NSFW)5: Day 7-Free





	1. First Kiss

“It’s too fucking cold for you to be doing this shit, Anderson…” He sighed at the man smiling softly on his doorstep. “Get in here.”

It was half-past ten at night when he has heard the doorbell ring. The first ring had startled Gavin, having not expected anyone at his door. But when he peaked out the front window, his heart skipped at the sight of his lieutenant.

They had been hanging out a lot more recently, and had even went on a date or two, but Gavin wasn’t quite sure what they were yet. He wanted to call Hank his boyfriend and smooch the ever-loving fuck out of him, but the older man was hard to read sometimes.

And here said man stood, looking tired as hell but still enthusiastic. There was a plastic bag in his hands, full of what looked like Chinese takeout, and something under his coat that he was holding up with his other arm. The lump in his coat shifted as he entered the house.

“So, uh, what’s up?” Gavin closed the door, turning towards the taller man. “Ain’t it past your bedtime, Hank?”

Hank laughed a little, setting the food down on Gavin’s coffee table. “I’ve got something for you, Gav.”

Curious, he moved closer to the lieutenant, watching as he opened the left side of his coat to reveal the gift. Tucked under the old worn fabric was a bundle of soft off-white fur. Hank adjusted the arm underneath it to reach in with his other hand, carefully scooping up and revealing a small ragdoll cat.

Gavin’s eyes sparkled as she was placed in his arms, big blue eyes looking up at him as he scratched her chin. He was speechless for once, letting the cat leap out of his arms and inspect her new surroundings.

“I hope she’s not a bother. I know how much you love cats, and my friend couldn’t keep her anymore, so I thought you might like her…” Hank scratched at his beard nervously as Gavin stared dumbfounded at the feline. “If you don’t want her, we can, uh, find someone else-”

He’s cut off as the young man sets a hand on his cheek, leaning up to kiss him for the first time. Hank’s hands settle on his waist as Gavin’s other hand grips the back of his neck. It is a soft, but appreciative kiss, and lasts only a few seconds before Gavin pulls away.

“Oh…” Hank breathes out, wide-eyed as he gazes down at the detective.

“Fuck, sorry, I, uh….” Gavin’s eyes shift to look anywhere but Hank as his anxiety sets in. “Uh, yeah, I’ll keep her. I just…. shit, was that too much?”

Hank is the one pulling Gavin in this time, smiling softly into the kiss as he feels the brunette relax in his arms. This one lasts a bit longer than the last. As they pull away Gavin let’s out a relieved sigh.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that for a long ass time…” He rests his head against the older man’s chest as hands rub gently on his back.

“Me too, kid.” Hank mumbles into Gavin’s hair, just holding him for a moment. The ragdoll comes to rub at their legs, letting out a loud meow, and Hank chuckles. “I think it’s time for food.”

Gavin pulls away from his chest, smiling. “Yeah.”


	2. At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank sexts like a fuckboy.

Gavin’s phone buzzed suddenly, catching him off guard. It was the middle of the day. He was at his desk. The only people who ever texted him were literally within walking distance.

He glanced around the room to see all his coworkers still busy with paperwork (he had finished his work about an hour ago, but no one else needed to know that.) Letting out a sigh, he opened his phone to find a text from his boyfriend, who was sitting right across the room from him, doodling on sticky notes boredly.

_Hank: hey bb ;)_

__

_Hank: ur lookin super fuckin cute rn ___

____

__

____

_Hank: love to bend u over that clean desk of urs and make ourselves a lil mess ___

_____ _

____

_____ _

Gavin blinked slowly, processing the fact that his lover was fucking sexting him like some horny fuckboy. He glanced back up at Hank’s desk again, face heating up when he was met with striking blue eyes.

_____ _

____

_____ _

He scowled and averted his gaze, closing his phone and trying to find something to distract him from the eyes that were burning a fucking hole in him. His phone buzzed again, and he fought the urge to check it. He was not going to get all worked up when there were still four hours of his shift left.

_____ _

____

_____ _

The next 10 minutes consisted of him staring blankly at his finished reports and chewing on his fingernails. He needed a cigarette and Hank’s hands on him, but he wouldn’t get either of those for a while still. His phone had buzzed about 5 more times in the past minute. What happened to Gavin being the needy one?

_____ _

____

_____ _

With a sigh, he finally plucked his phone back up from his desk, opening Hank’s messages.

_____ _

____

_____ _

_Hank: don’t ignore me ily_

_____ _

____

_____ _

_Hank: I just rlly wanna hear u moan for me rn_

_____ _

____

_____ _

_Hank: wriggling beneath me all needy and desperate_

_____ _

____

_____ _

_Hank: ik u wanna smoke rn but I could give u something better to put in ur mouth ;)))_

_____ _

____

_____ _

_Hank: I wanna eat u out_

_____ _

____

_____ _

_Hank: n pull ur hair n squeeze ur thighs uwu_

_____ _

____

_____ _

_Hank: I sent u my feelings pls respond 😔_

_____ _

____

_____ _

_Gavin: stfu_

_____ _

____

_____ _

_Hank: :( ___

_____ _

____

_____ _

__Gavin ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath as he awkwardly shifted in his chair. Hank’s ridiculous misspelled dirty talk was NOT turning him on right now. No way in hell._ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

__He bit back a squeak of surprise as a hand was suddenly cupping his shoulder, pulling his back against his chair as hot breath hit his ear._ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

__“Fuck off,” Gavin jerked, but Hank’s hand kept him in place, not helping at all with his hot and bothered state._ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

__“I don’t think that’s what you really want, baby,” The larger man murmured against his ear. Gavin quickly glanced around the precinct, but there was no one else to be found. Before he could ask, Hank chuckled softly. “They went to lunch. It’s just you and me now, sweetheart.”_ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

__Gavin visibly relaxed, still shooting a glare at Hank. “Nice try, but you’re still not fucking me on my desk, dipshit.”_ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

__“Suit yourself, Gav.” He could hear the smirk in the other’s voice. “But when we get home, we both know you’ll be a needy fucking mess. You’ll be such a good boy for me, won’t you? And I’ll give you everything you want.”_ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

__Gavin whined weakly, Hank’s other hand settling across his chest. He attempted to lean into the touch, but the hand on his shoulder was still holding him down firmly._ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

__“I’m gonna fuck you til the only thing you know how to say is my name.” Gavin whimpered, gripping tightly at Hank’s wrist as he squirmed in his chair._ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

__“I’ll choke you out until you’re soaking wet and gasping for more,” He swallowed hard as Hank’s hand ghosted over his neck. It ended all too quickly, Hank jerking back from Gavin as another officer entered the room, still wearing a devilish smile as he murmured. “Sound good, honey bun?”_ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

__“Fuck…”_ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy! Or send some prompts my way @ultrakinda-love on Tumblr! <3


	3. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has night-time worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look me in the eye and tell me that Gavin doesn't worry about stupid shit at night I dare you

“Gavvy, baby, it’s way too fuckin late for this.” Hank groaned, rolling over so his back is facing the brunette. “Can’t we do this in the morning..?”

“This is gonna keep me up all night, Hank. This is gonna be the death of me.” Gavin prods an elbow at the older man’s back, wide awake.

Hank grumbles, rolling back towards his boyfriend to trap him in his arms. “I’m sure your cats know you love them. You feed them every time they cry, you let them do whatever the fuck they want, and you pick up their shit for them. What’s not to love…” He squeezes the younger man lightly. “Can we please go the fuck to sleep?”

Gavin is quiet for a moment, but he can sense more coming, so he tries to keep his eyes open as he waits. “…Sumo, too?”

“Yes, Gav. Sumo, too.”

“And you?” There’s a playfulness in his voice now. “You love me, baby?”

Hank smiles softly, placing a sleepy kiss on the other’s cheek. “Yeah, pumpkin. I love you.”

Gavin finally snuggles closer to him, satisfied. “Love you, too, Hank.”

“Love you more if you let me sleep…” The older man chuckles around a yawn. There’s a grunt of affirmation from the detective and the bed creeks as Sumo flops down with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy! I'm always open to prompts @ultrakinda-love on Tumblr


	4. Paranormal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Gavin is a horny boy.

The young vampire shifted in his seat, which just so happened to be Hank’s clothed thigh, panting against the man’s neck. Said man’s fingers were currently penetrating him as Gavin rutted against him, sweaty and drooling and whining uncontrollably.

“You look good like this, Gav.” The older man breathed out, cupping the vampire’s cheek gently. Gavin smiled lazily, letting out a soft moan and leaning into the touch.

Hank rubbed his thumb over his lover’s cheek before slipping the digit into his mouth to prod at and admire the sharp canines. Gavin let his mouth hang open instantly, hot breath settling pleasantly over the man’s hand.

He had let himself slip into his vampire form somewhere between when they were both fully clothed grinding earlier and now. It gave Hank a confidence boost, knowing he had been the one to make Gavin such a mess that he stopped trying to conceal himself.

Hank’s fingers shifted, finding that sweet spot inside of the vampire. Glowing amber eyes snapped open suddenly as Gavin’s back arched, hips rocking back eagerly as he let out a filthy moan.

Hank took in the beautiful scene before him: Gavin shaking and writhing against him, unable to make out any coherent string of words and instead opting out to moaning and whimpering. He looked as if he wanted to clench his teeth, but wouldn’t dare with Hank’s fingers still probing at his teeth.

The old vampire hunter leans forward, mouthing at his lover’s neck, feeling fingers tug at his hair as he bit down on the soft flesh. He sped up his fingers, knowing full well all of this would overwhelm the vampire.

“Ha-Hank…” Gavin finally got one full word out of his mouth as he rode out his sudden orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you want! Send prompts to @ultrakinda-love on Tumblr!


	5. I Think Your Nose is Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is drunk and only has one person on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for the free day, and it's short and sad :')  
> Lightly based off "I Think Your Nose is Bleeding" by The Front Bottoms

Gavin was going to be so pissed at him when he woke up.

It was a quarter past two in the morning. The sound of harsh wind shoved itself against the side of the house. It was a comforting sound compared to the drunken jabbering that had been pouring from the man lying next to him only half an hour ago.

He sighed, eyeing his acquaintance as he shifted under the covers, so close to blacking out.

Not even an hour ago, Gavin had called him up, a drunken mess, saying shit that was still fucking with Hank’s head at the moment. He had said he still loved Hank, and he was tired of being alone and not being able to sleep.

It was pathetic, honestly, but Hank couldn’t judge too much being that he had turned to alcohol to numb the pain on several occasions.

Gavin had then continued to invite himself over against Hank’s wishes. He was just glad the guy was in one piece when he had stumbled up to the front door in the cold.

Now he was curled up at Hank’s side with Sumo cuddling behind him. A familiar scene that warmed his heart as their situation seemed to disappear for a moment. Just for right now, everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment if you like! Hit me up at ultrakinda-love on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy! Feel free to send prompts to my Tumblr as well! @ultrakinda-love


End file.
